


Dean's Daily Affirmations

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Brothers, Bucket List, Dean's still a neanderthal horndog even when he's only got a year to live, Diary/Journal, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 02, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Dean to work on his self-esteem issues. Dean is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Daily Affirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Dates are entirely arbitrary, based on Roadkill being in late February and subsequent events taking some time. I wrote this right after the finale, was going to post it, but then went "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if I did this as graphics?" and so that stalled me looking for a font that was close to Dean's handwriting as seen in Usual Suspects (font used is SF Grunge Sans SC Italic, available [here](http://themeworld.com/cgi-bin/preview.pl/fonts/sf_grung.3.zip) for anyone interested), then getting side-tracked by other things... anyway, here it is. And this is all there is. I've added in alt-text for those who have difficulty with graphics or use a text-reader to view fic, but in case those don't work there is an entirely non-graphic version up at [ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3749099/1/Deans_Daily_Affirmations).
> 
> Also... when I printed the pages out, distressed a couple and scanned them all, somewhere between the printer and the scanner, the black lines went kind of... rainbow-colored. Which makes this seem like Sam's bought Dean a cheapo little notebook from the Dollar Store with hearts and flowers and happy pandas saying "I'm the best me I can be!!" on the cover. Totally not my intent, since Sam wants Dean to take it seriously and this is supposed to be a relatively serious piece, but oh well. My scanner adds unintentional crack. Whee. *facepalm*
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 26, 2007_

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/000622zh.jpg)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00063853.jpg)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00064bh7.jpg)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00065d04.jpg)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00066ege.jpg)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/000670cb.jpg)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00068530.jpg)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/000690cy.jpg)   


  


\- - -  
(that's all, like I said, not humor)

**Author's Note:**

> And just in case there is anyone having difficulty getting the images to display, here is a list of direct links to each one.
> 
> [May 15, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/000622zh.jpg)  
> [May 16, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00063853.jpg)  
> [May 17, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00064bh7.jpg)  
> [May 19, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00065d04.jpg)  
> [May 22, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00066ege.jpg)  
> [May 24, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/000670cb.jpg)  
> [May 30, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/00068530.jpg)  
> [More May 30, 2007](http://pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/pic/000690cy.jpg)


End file.
